Tsurai
by Flames to Dust
Summary: El despertar, tras el ataque del shichibukai Kuma, lleva a hacerse muchas cuestiones a Robin... que espera poder llevarlas a cabo si aún está a tiempo de hacerlo.


**Tsurai**

Nico Robin terminó por despertarse gracias más al jaleo que se estaba montando a su alrededor que por sus propios medios. La verdad era que ya no esperaba que ninguno de ellos pudiera volver a abrir los ojos… no después de confrontarse a Kuma.

'_Me parece muy extraño que sigamos con vida ya que había dejado muy claro que tenía que matar a todos los presentes… además…'_ la mirada de Robin se posó en un alegre Luffy. _'Si estábamos todos inconscientes, ¿por qué no se habrá llevado a Luffy?'_

El interés que mostraba por la milagrosa recuperación de Luffy pasó a un segundo plano cuando vio la reacción de Sanji al despertarse y, gracias a ella, supo que había pasado algo muy importante mientras habían estado inconscientes. Hacia ellos Sanji solamente les dedicó una simple mirada hasta que su atención se centró en algo que había en el suelo.

**¡¡¡¡LAS KATANA DE ZORO!!!!**

Fue entonces cuando vio que Zoro no se encontraba por ningún lado. Todos los Mugiwara estaban todos juntos por lo tanto Zoro también tendría que haber estado con ellos entonces, ¿por qué no era así?

_'¡¡No es posible!!'_

Robin recordó que Kuma había elegido a Zoro para luchar primero, cierto que luego se metieron los demás pero su elección había sido Zoro… y ahora no estaba aquí. ¿Podía significar eso que…? Robin negó con la cabeza mientras veía a Sanji salir corriendo.

_'Muévete y ve tras él. No te quedes aquí parada mientras él puede estar…'_ pensar siquiera en ese resultado le provocaba un terrible dolor en el pecho. _'… herido gravemente mientras que tú no tienes nada… … como Luffy.'_

La verdad era que Robin tenía miedo, es más, estaba terriblemente asustada por saber cual había sido el destino que se le había deparado a Zoro. Por eso cuando perdió de vista a Sanji no hizo ni siquiera el esfuerzo de usar su Hana Hana no mi para averiguar que pasaba al otro lado.

No podía. Únicamente se sentía con fuerzas para no romper su imagen serena que ocultaba el miedo de su interior. Miedo por Zoro. Incluso el ver como Brook también tenía su atención en lo que estaba haciendo Sanji no le servía de consuelo.

Lo único que podía hacer era esperar mientras su corazón sangraba por Zoro.

_'Desde que embarqué desde Ohara intenté cumplir las expectativas que me había impuesto para intentar averiguar lo ocurrido en el siglo en blanco. A pesar de la soledad en la que tenía que vivir en el fondo de mi ser esperaba por el momento en que las palabras de Saul se hicieran realidad. Tuvieron que pasar veinte años para que pudiera encontrar a mis nakama… y para sorpresa mía también terminé encontrando a alguien mucho más importante. Alguien a quien amar.'_

_'Recuerdo como me mirabas siempre para tenerme vigilada y así no poder hacer nada a tus nakama. A pesar de vivir toda mi vida con la desconfianza de los demás, la tuya me confundía enormemente. Me molestaba el que no pudieras confiar en mi de la misma manera en que lo hacían los demás aunque seguramente fue por la manera en que me uní a vosotros… pero, al mismo tiempo, también me gustaba ser el centro de tu atención. El que siempre me tuvieras en primer lugar en tu mente como tú estabas logrando colocarte en mi corazón.'_

_'¿Cómo decirle a una persona que acabas de conocer y que no confía en ti que sientes que no puedes dejar de pensar en él? ¿Qué notas como tu cuerpo tiembla de emoción por cada mirada que me lanzas? ¿Recuerdas nuestras conversaciones en Skypiea? Eran de asuntos triviales pero estábamos hablando. No sé si te diste cuenta de ello cuando ocurrió pero tu actitud siempre parecía estar oscilando entre la indiferencia y la sincera camaradería, pero yo los disfrutaba de todo corazón porque sabía lo importantes que eran viniendo de ti.'_

_'Poder y querer decirte Aishiteru era lo que más quería hacer pero parecía que el mundo se interponía en mi camino. Incluso cuando te di la razón al traicionaros en Water 7 tú reaccionaste intentando mantenerme con vosotros cuando yo pensaba que serías el que me daría la espalda en primer lugar. Todas tus acciones me llegaron al corazón pero lo que más me gustaba era verte actuar como si nada de ello tuviera importancia. Todos se alegraron por mi cuando me salvasteis y así lo dijeron pero tus palabras siempre son las que más me llegan porque son tan parecidas a las mías. Ambos nos comportamos de manera parecida.'_

_'Quise decirte Aishiteru tantas veces pero nunca encontré el valor de hacerlo y me conformaba viéndote cada día. Tu incansable entrenamiento en pos de tu propio sueño. Cada vez que te pones a dormir… ahora en el Sunny me cuesta más poder verte en persona pero eso no me impidió poder verte a mi manera.'_

_'Y ahora que no estás a mi lado siento como si me fuera a derrumbar por no tener tu estoica presencia junto a mi. No sabes lo importante que eres para tus nakama pero ignoras totalmente lo importante que eres para mi vida.'_

_'Solamente pido que estés bien para que pueda decirte que sin ti… sin ti mi vida volvería a perder sentido. Que acabaría siendo una persona hueca y vacía por dentro que únicamente por el cariño de nuestros nakama seguiría adelante pero a la que le faltaría lo más importante.'_

_'Me faltarías tú, Zoro. He tenido que vivir casi toda mi vida sin las personas que quería y ahora tendría que hacerlo sin la persona que amo.'_

_'Por favor, Zoro. Por favor, no me dejes.'_

La mirada de Robin captó las formas de dos personas a lo lejos que se acercaban hacia donde estaban todos reunidos celebrando el haber sobrevivido al encuentro de Kuma y por la milagrosa recuperación de Luffy. Para Robin lo único importante era que se acercaban **dos** personas.

_'¡Shai!'_

Pero pronto se pudo fijar en el extraño caminar de uno de ellos, del que se veía que no estaba fumando… de Zoro, como si le costase horrores el poder dar un paso. Aquello era realmente preocupante porque Robin conocía la inhumana resistencia que tenía Zoro así que para que caminase de aquella manera solamente podía significar que…

"… Zoro…" murmuró Robin sin fuerza en su voz cuando vio el estado en que se encontraba Zoro.

"¡¡AAAAAHHHH!!" gritó Chopper al ver a Zoro.

Todos los presentes enmudecieron al comprobar en que estado se encontraba el kenshi. Pero pronto Luffy rompió aquel silencio preguntándole que demonios le había pasado. Eso abrió la veda para que todo el mundo se uniera en sus preguntas pero Zoro permanecía en silencio mientras caminaba de manera renqueante hacia el objetivo que tenía en mente.

Preguntas y más preguntas que únicamente recibían el silencio de Zoro como respuesta. Preguntas realizadas por todos sus nakama e incluso del resto de la gente allí presente. De todos menos de Robin que permanecía muda incapaz de decir nada más que el susurrante nombre del kenshi.

"¡¡OI, ZORO!!" finalmente Luffy decidió hablarle como su senchou. "¿QUÉ TE HA PASADO?"

Zoro no miró hacia Luffy ni a ninguno de sus nakama, con una tranquilidad que resultaba imposible de asimilar se agachó para recoger sus katana.

"Nada. ¡Absolutamente nad-…!"

Finalmente Zoro sucumbió al dolor recibido cayéndose al lado de sus katana.

La avalancha de personas parecía que iba a cubrir el cuerpo caído de Zoro sino hubiera sido por los gritos de Chopper ordenándoles que se apartaran. Y si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, la mirada de Luffy los detuvo a todos al instante.

Robin no se había podido mover. Sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera paralizado otra vez, pero ahora era por miedo de que Zoro… de que Zoro la hubiera abandonado para siempre.

Por lo que podía escuchar estaba claro que el estado de Zoro era de una gravedad jamás sufrida por el kenshi y Robin se preguntó que podía haberle pasado mientras todos estaban inconscientes. Todos habían recibido el ataque de Kuma pero nadie se encontraba en un estado tan calamitoso como el suyo. Definitivamente algo más le había pasado con el shichibukai mientras todos permanecieron inconscientes.

El aspecto de Robin engañaba a cualquiera que pudiera mirar para ella. Allí de pie con la cabeza erguida y su rostro sereno parecía inmune a los acontecimientos que se sucedían a su alrededor. Pero si alguien se hubiera acercado mucho más hacia ella podría haber notado el ligero temblor de su labio inferior como única muestra del conflicto que sufría en su interior.

"Sigue con vida pero su estado es muy crítico. Necesito llevarle a un sitio tranquilo donde poder atenderle." Anunció con gran seriedad Chopper. Tan acostumbrado estaba de ver a Zoro sufrir todo tipo de heridas y levantarse después como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Se decidió que lo mejor era llevar a Zoro al interior de la mansión, pero una vez más la voz de Chopper detuvo a todos cuando intentaron levantar el cuerpo inmóvil del kenshi.

"¡¡HE DICHO QUE ESTÁ GRAVE!!" les gritó antes de calmarse y continuar en un tono más sosegado. "Hay que moverlo con cuidado para no provocar que sus heridas se agraven."

En el momento en que terminó de hablar vieron como el cuerpo de Zoro se elevó del suelo cuando le aparecieron por todo su cuerpo suficientes 'piernas fleur' para poder realizar el desplazamiento del cuerpo sin poner en peligro su integridad.

"¡Robin!" la voz de Chopper sonó como si hubiera encontrando una tabla de salvación en medio del mar. "Ahora que alguien nos indique el camino."

Cuando Luffy se volvió hacia Robin para agradecerle su ayuda pudo comprobar como seguía en el mismo sitio en el que se había despertado. Por alguna razón Robin no se había acercado a Zoro como hicieron todos los demás.

Robin sintió la mirada penetrante de Luffy y cuando sus ojos se encontraron no pudo ocultarle el miedo que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos. El que Luffy pusiera forma a la causa de ese miedo era cosa suya pero con una sonrisa agradecida se volvió para acompañar a su nakama.

Pero Luffy no había sido el único en darse cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba Robin. Sanji suspiró resignado mientras encendía un nuevo cigarrillo. Levantando la cabeza hacia el cielo azul exhaló el humo con gran calma.

"Como se te ocurra morirte y hacerla llorar… te convierto en un zombi para matarte yo mismo."

Manteniendo las distancias con el cuerpo de Zoro, Robin empezó a caminar tras la comitiva que se había formado. Había visto mucho durante toda su vida. Incluso a sus seres queridos siendo heridos ante sus propios ojos, pero nunca jamás había vivido algo como esto. Nunca en toda su vida…

_'No quiero ver como la persona que amo muera ante mis ojos… por favor, Zoro. No me hagas vivir tan terrible experiencia.'_

Lo único que quería Robin era poder ver de nuevo a Zoro en pie cuanto antes, seguramente irritando a Chopper por haberse levantado antes de tiempo o de haberse quitado el vendaje que le tendría que poner. Esa imagen logró sacarle una pequeña sonrisa.

_'Necesito que te recuperes cuanto antes, Zoro. Necesito abrirte mi corazón y decirte…'_

_

* * *

_

Zoro abrió los ojos con un gran esfuerzo como si le pesaran toneladas o llevase una vida con los ojos cerrados. Por eso era normal que viera de manera borrosa la figura que tenía ante él y le costase algo de tiempo el poder llegar a enfocarla con claridad. Pero antes de que lo lograse ya supo de quien se trataba. El aroma que desprendía su cuerpo era inconfundible, tanto como el dulce sonido de su voz… pero cuando aquella voz habló dijo unas palabras que Zoro no soñó nunca en escuchar y mucho menos que fuera precisamente ella quien se las dijera.

"¡Aishiteru Zoro!"

Robin vio como Zoro le lanzó su media sonrisa mientras enarcaba una ceja. Su voz debía sonar cansada y distante por todo el tiempo que pasó inconsciente y por sus heridas, pero para Robin no fue así. Para Robin la voz de Zoro le hablaba desde su propio corazón.

"Así que me voy a morir, ¿verdad?" Zoro suspiró cansadamente. "Para que me digas eso es la única razón que se me puede ocurrir… pero supongo que como condenado tengo que tener una última petición."

Era increíble como únicamente el poder escuchar de nuevo el sonido de su voz podía alegrar y llenar de vida de nuevo a Robin. Los momentos sufridos de espera por la recuperación de Zoro pasaron al fondo de su mente mientras en su rostro resurgía su sonrisa maliciosa. Su 'sonrisa Zoro' pues únicamente era para él.

"¿Y qué puedes querer, kenshi-san?" preguntó usando de nuevo el apodo que le puso desde el primer momento en que le conoció.

Ahora fue el turno de Zoro de sonreírle con su 'sonrisa Robin'.

"Condenarte, Robin." La mirada de Robin reflejó la sincera confusión a la petición formulada por Zoro. Él se dio cuenta de ello y no pudo evitar sonreír con más ganas. "Condenarte a soportarme durante el resto de mi vida."

Robin sorprendió a Zoro al inclinarse sobre su rostro y dejar allí un dulce seppun que acarició sus labios.

"No tu vida, Zoro. La mía y lo que venga después."

**END** **FIN** **FINE** **SHUURYOU FINISSONS**

______________________________________________________________________

Historia corta en el que se nos muestra una parte de lo sucedido en Thriller Bark y que no se había podido ver. Si, ya sé que conmigo siempre tiende a ocurrir algo semejante pero es algo que no puedo evitar.

Simplemente es una pequeña historia que primero intenté que fuera únicamente con Robin pensando sobre su relación pero que no pude evitar salir a ratos de su mente.

No le deis más vueltas de las necesarias y simplemente leerlo y si os gusta pues entonces el tiempo pasado en escribirlo habrá merecido la pena, y si no os gusta pues el rato que pasé escribiéndolo habrá merecido la pena porque me encanta escribir para estos dos y a los que les gusten sabrán de lo que hablo.

Es difícil dejarlos a un lado a pesar de todo… lo único malo es que si no se ve que las historias que creamos tienen aceptación entre vosotros pues se puede tender a pensar que no merece mucho la pena el tiempo invertido, no para realizar las historias porque eso es lo que nos gusta hacer, sino para subir dichas historias y ver que a nadie parece interesarlas pues no se molestan en hacerlo saber.

Algunos necesitan saber que sus escritos llegan a la gente y les importa. Y no cuesta mucha el ofrecer unas pocas palabras por el esfuerzo realizado.

A mi la verdad es que estoy tan enganchado escribiendo que me duelen los dedos de tanto aporrear las teclas.

¿Me dejan reviews? Pues bien.

¿No me dejan reviews? Pues bien.

Como digo a veces: "Yo escribo y vosotros leéis."

Nos leemos pronto y no dejéis colgados a los escritores que se dejan su tiempo y su cabeza en ofreceros hermosas e interesantes historias. Luego, tal vez, pueda llegar a ser demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas.

Saludos de **F**lames **t**o **d**ust… por cierto el título significa: "Heart-Breaking."


End file.
